


Gift Shop

by ShipperificWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Presents, Destiel Christmas Minibang, Destiel Christmas Minibang 2015, M/M, Meet-Cute, gift shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas always means one thing: Dean overworking himself in order to avoid his staff doing the same. This Christmas his good deeds are rewarded though.<br/>A DC Christmas Mini Bang written for the Scarf Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Shop

The Christmas holiday is coming nearer and with that, so are the frantic gift shoppers, every year they seem to rely on the same idea which is basically: "the later you do the shopping, the bigger the discount". Dean is sure it's all thanks to the weirdo rich family that owns this building, the frantic gift shoppers remind him of zombies in an apocalypse movie, like that last one named "Croatoan Story", this surely will keep on happening meanwhile Heavenly Stores stays as the number one store in the US. 

Just to put it short, Dean Winchester really didn't needed to be short of staff because it meant he was alone without the zombie-beating staff that he usually prided himself of having; his holidays expectations were happy clients and having his unique toys/video games store sold out, but life often turns to be unscripted and he suddenly had things going off his hands.

The reality was the following: he had already sent his brother Adam home, and he had done it rather forcefully because the kid had a very bad flu, as a result he had convinced him that there wasn't any problem with sending him home, and he had Ruby and Anna after all. Then Anna had gotten sick and had to run to the rest room a couple of times to vomit. He had seriously been worried about her catching some parasitic infection, because she had gone to a Caribbean island during vacations and because he had heard somewhere that American's immune system didn't had the antibodies necessary to fight tropical diseases. Or maybe he saw that on TV. He isn't surprised that his knowledge based on TV shows proves to be wrong, when they arrive at the hospital and it turns out to be something else entirely. Anna was pregnant.

She had been awfully quiet and he had been worried about it, the quietness didn't feel like Anna's usual bubbly personality so he had closed the shop and had a chat with her, until she had finally told him that the father was Crowley the creepy guy, which worked in the Legal Department of Heavenly Company Inc; he had been surprised but had kept quiet and assured her that she would have a good enough payment during her maternity leave. He had almost told her that talking to the father was probably a good plan but he didn't knew if that was the moment to overstep his boundaries.

He knew Anna was an independent woman and that she would decide what was best for her.

However, he has two staff members away (Adam has a viral infection so he is treated to a whole week in bed and Anna is already taking time off) and he is pretty sure Ruby, who just texted and didn't even called him, totally lied about being sick.

In that week everything goes to hell and honestly, he should have seen this coming. He has a massive line of people (is that really around 70 people on his store?!) and he is thinking of firing Ruby and just calling Gabriel as a replacement, he is excellent with people he isn't related to. He knows Sam will always defend Ruby but he is tired of dealing with such a lazy, superfluous, woman. It's at moments like this where he misses Gabriel the most (not that he would ever admit it). He even agrees by now that his relationship with Sam was healthy. They had each others back and Gabriel would often drop by Winchester Toys and help them out. He had Dean's blessing by then.

He freaking hated Ruby, though but as there was no use in crying over spilled milk and he had a reputation to maintain, thank you, he made a point to attend every client as quickly as possible, while giving them free coupons for the next month Big January Sale, and recommending a very good gift-wrapping shop owned by Jo and Ellen, that was next door to his. 

He was totally getting a free pie after that move, that thought and the fact that he made a good business move that day left Dean seriously clumsy. It led to a situation that took Dean's good humor to the trash can and buried it like a cemetery. 

He ought to know when he is finally let of the hook, he thinks afterwards because only the perspective of a good job could have left him so thoroughly distraught as to collide with his, then hot, and recently-served-coffee at a guy with a nice tailored suit and shoes and dropped the whole thing, ruining his favorite mug in the process. And of course, damaging the expensive suit and surprise, surprise he looks up and the guy is in Gabriel's company.

This most be one of his filthy rich siblings and he just made something that made the guy at the very least annoyed. He glances at the guy's face and is about to ask for his account, because he really needs to make sure one of the Novak kids know he is responsible and that he would pay the dry cleaning service, when the man addresses him.

\- I really ought to be paying attention to where I go. My name is Castiel. Pleased to meet you.

He stares at the guy and thinks that maybe the Novak company should be called Lunatics Inc or Martian Rich Guys Inc because this man just said pleased to meet you. Pleased to meet you. Not a "don't worry about the coffee, I pay an excellent dry cleaning service" or "son of the bitch this suit was new, I will get you fired". He just presented himself as nice seller on a marketing based campaign and that makes Dean feel really confused. And annoyed by Gabriel's smug look, he can feel the gears turning on his innuendo filled brain. 

He can't help to stare a little, the guy is hot. 

He is slim without being skinny and his build reminds him of Michael but in a nicer, charming way. Dammit he didn't just thought of the guy as prince charming material. Not at all. Okay, maybe a little bit. He's already kicking himself for not acting as a teenager with a crush, as any adult older than 20 ought to know better, but being single for 6 months now and his latest relationship with Bela, had him feeling lonely and he had gotten a lot more bold as a result. He simply felt he had to act as straight to the point as possible so he won't have communicational problems, and actually be content with the way he manages a relationship with his next partner. So he tried his best to attract the guy's attention, Gabriel teasing be damned and actually apologized profusely.

He had gotten Castiel's number as a result. He had hope about seeing him again. That thought left him feeling downright giddy.

***

Then

 

The thing about Bela was that as attractive as she was and as interesting her smartass tendencies made her to be, a personality quirk she had that instantly drew her to Dean; at the end their relationship ended and it probably had everything to do with her wanting to be more carefree and his conflicting desire of being more committed, it wasn't a matter of him wanting her to stay at home and bake three different pies for him to taste, or her being top independent as that part of her was what made them a great team, it had more to do with her lack of commitment to the relationship. While he wanted to start to save for a small apartment she would save for the concert tickets and it made him feel thoroughly alone. He is lonely and soon enough he starts feeling up the spaces of his life left by Sam, John and many others using work related activities to fill them. He is pleased to discover that people respects his job, even if he is a high school drop out. Maybe he would soon repair things with Sam, he thinks as he slides his fingers to reach the call option on his phone.

He has dinner with Sam and Adam the following week, little by little he repairs things with them.

***

Now

He and Castiel are again on a long ass chat about whether it's okay to give a kid a videogame about people encapsulating creatures on "tiny prison-balls" when he realizes he is lacking balls himself. It's been months since he had dropped that coffee onto Castiel and he has been dancing around the idea of asking him out for a coffee for a while now. He is not sure if he has read Castiel correctly, so far the other man has being very interested in talking with Dean and they had engaged in many conversations, the subjects ranged from outright discussion of TV shows (Dean loved shows like Doctor Who and Buffy, action-fantasy geared but plotty enough) and Castiel preferred shows like The X-Files and Fringe. They had agreed right that moment that they complemented each other's tastes in pop culture. 

They had also almost kissed once during a Doctor Who marathon but Dean had been drunk and that had stopped it from happening.

They hadn't discuss that almost kiss and it has been driving dean insane, for what it feels like centuries now.

 

2

 

Gabriel had a plan that guaranteed that the two lovebirds would totally spill the beans. Sam, the man without faith that he was, had pointed out they were all well past high school to arrange for them to kiss under the mistletoe or something like that so he had proposed a new set of plans then. 

The key elements were a sweet punch made by his expert hands, a nice spot that would be conveniently lonely at his house and of course, it all would be set on his house.

Sam had rolled his eyes but he had also given him a tiny smile and maybe, just maybe that meant he would get a Christmas present on his own. 

And so he had trailed after the tall legs of his Moose, thinking that he had to check if Ruby had still any involvement with Samuel.

He would buy everything the following day.

***

Sam is bringing Gabriel to, well, Gabriel's party. 

He isn't surprised. Even he would prefer Gabriel to Ruby. She was downright evil, only a demon would be worse than her, he thought.

He had dressed as nicely as possible. The green sweater was skin tight (the saleswoman had ogled at him when he had wore it, he guessed Cas would like it too) and he had a nice pair of jeans to go with it. Not the usual nice jeans he would wear to work, but the kind of jeans that were made specially for guys wanting to stand out. He had to work up the courage to actually bring up his attraction to Cas. 

He wasn't acting like a freaking teenager. He was just out of his comfort zone, because he hated the idea of having to play dress up to some party where there was probably a ton of rich people, that he didn't wanted to impress unless it meant him interacting with Castiel's parents.

He meets Cas' gaze and he isn't nervous anymore

***

3

Castiel is coming closer by the minute and he decides he has an opportunity when he sees Castiel's Christmas scarf, a delicate snowflake pattern repeating itself around it's blue texture and he just grabs him by it and kisses the hell out of him.

They wake up huddled together in Dean's small apartment and he thinks he is really lucky to have buy a new set of pillows, he has someone to share them with now. 

Sam and Gabriel seemed to be pleased with themselves the following day.

They had teased them endlessly the next morning, when he and Cas had gone downstairs hand in hand, Cas' pale neck littered of love bites wherever the scarf didn't covered it.

End


End file.
